


Neverending Story

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Neverending stories within Stargate.





	Neverending Story

I love and adore the song and had to use the song. 

The Neverending story - Limahl

 

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
>  Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/the-neverending-story-v#.Wc1vmxOPKog>
> 
> or stream at 4shared here: <https://www.4shared.com/video/qa4HbmL0ce/stargate_neverending_story.html>


End file.
